Data center is one of the basic requirement of enterprise storage and networking, in order to store data in bulk. Some conventional systems aim to build a data center in most optimized and efficient way to reduce the overall cost of maintaining a data center. However, due to various technical constraints, for example fixed set of topology design of fiber channel, fixed number of required switches, fixed number of required ports, or fixed bandwidth, overall cost cannot be reduced. Thus, evolution of fiber channel topologies are widely required in data center designs.
The fiber channel topologies have an expensive architectures in terms of product cost and maintenance. One of the problems in fiber channel topology is the set of predefined bandwidth which takes fixed infrastructure and cost irrespective of its uses and demand. Another problem is the overflow bandwidth and cache, which increases costs for an end user. If the bandwidth remains fixed, the topology design also remains fixed. This adversely effects the latency of IOPS transmission within the network. Moreover, no on-demand supply of IOPS are provided, which may be required in OLTP data store systems and services, such as, Automated Teller Machine (ATM) and financial transactions.
Additionally, conventional systems have additional drawbacks associated with efficient use of fiber channel topology. The additional drawbacks include increased cost due to high defined bandwidth, more amount of unused resources available in periodic cycle, high cost associated with Internet Service Provider (ISP), high propagation delay/less propagation delay according to fixed bandwidth, uneven buffer management in the topology between multiple switch, and the same bandwidth being shared by all devices on the loop.